


The Way Of The Sith

by A_Simple_Trashcan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Simple_Trashcan/pseuds/A_Simple_Trashcan
Summary: Just a general oneshot of my StarWars OC and her half-brother.
Kudos: 1





	The Way Of The Sith

Hester stood crouched, holding a deep gash on her upper arm. It was her last trial, and last opponent, her half-brother Abaron. She took deep, staggered breaths while looking where her family was standing. Strands of short black hair fell in front of her yellow eyes. Her father and grandfather wore the same stern and unwavering expressions. Her mother looked on with quiet concern. Hester’s resolve strengthened. She thought to herself, this is win or die. The thick tread if her boot dug into the ground, she pressed the button on her purple lightsaber, and broke into a run.  
The blade made contact with skin. An agonized scream, and loud thud were all that could be heard. Hester looked at Abaron, whose arm she'd just amputated. He clutched the bloody stump and sobbed in pain. Her eyes moved to their father. Silently asking him the question, do I really have to kill him? He nodded. Hester signed sadly before grunting with effort while kicking Abaron in the chin. Knocking him flat on his back. She placed her foot on her brother's throat, and looked into his eyes. The same pale yellow as her own. She whispered as she raised her lightsaber to strike, “It'll all be over soon.” It was as much for herself as it was for Abaron. She'd already killed two of her four half-siblings. What was one more?  
Just before the lightsaber found its way into Abaron’s heart, their grandfather’s voice boomed. “That's enough! Hester, you have proven yourself more than a worthy successor.” he then turned his attention to the defeated Abaron. “As for you boy, you could learn a thing or two from your sister.” He looked disgusted at his grandson while putting a hand on Hester's back. “Marcellus, get the boy to a medical droid. Hester’s training will begin at once.”  
As they were lead their separate ways, Hester could almost physically feel the bond that she and Abaron once had being ripped apart. The feeling was confirmed by the daggers she saw Abaron shooting her from across the room.. Oh well, she thought, this is merely the way of the sith.


End file.
